Match Makers
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: Charlie and Hurly play match makers for a bit. Wonder who they put with who? You'll have to read to find out. As of now, a OneShot, but you guys may change that! R&R please!
1. The Bet

A/N: This is just a fun little story that I thought I'd post. Just Hurly and Charlie playing Match maker. Talking about who would be best for each other. They just laugh it off around the fire. This is just for fun that I though would be a fun to read and fun to write. You know, win win situation. I don't own Lost or any of it's characters ((Trust me if I did, I wouldn't have killed Ana off!)) So here you guys go! Please review!

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

"Dude, I'm bored," Hurly smiled as he sat on a log next to Charlie. They both sat in silence as they stared at the fire.

"Ya, it seems there's nothin' to do, anymore. You know?" Charlie responded his words dripping with his English accent.

"Yeah man, now that we're all set up, nice and cozy, there's nothing we can do to fill our time. Sometimes I wish the monster would come out again and crash our place when we're not looking."

"When we're not looking?" Charlie threw him a galnce like he'd grown another head. "When is there a time when we aren't looking? For crying out loud, some of us sit on our lazy bum's all day!" Charlie replied.

"I guess so. I just want something to do," Hurly sighed.

"Why don't you go talk to your girlfriend?"

Hurly blushed a bit and turned away from the fire to face Charlie. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. That girl, the one who was with the others."

"The chick with the talies?"

"Yeah, her!"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just . . . Well, a friend."

"That's what they all say," Charlie laughed as he shoved Hurly playfully.

"What about you and Claire? Aren't you guys together?"

"Don't joke about that," His smile quickly faded. "She's mad at me and you know it!" he frowned.

"Sorry man, I forgot."

"Whatever." They sat for about 5 minutes without saying anything.

"You know who I'd like to see together? Who I've been waiting for to kiss?" Hurly asked breaking the silence.

"Who would that be?" Charlie questioned, sparking interest in the subject.

"Kate and Jack. I mean they've been flaunting around each other since the crash! Kiss already!" Hurly laughed a bit.

"Naw, I think she's gonna end up with Sawyer."

"Yeah right! You should've seen the way she was piling those rocks out when Jack was caved in. It was like her life depended on it! And the way she used to talk to Sawyer. Dude, kate and Sawyer is ridiculous!"

"Key word: USED to talk to Sawyer that way. Have you seen them together recently? They are like glue and popsicle sticks."

"More like rubber and glue."

"Yeah, well if you're so smart, who is Sawyer going to end up with?" Charlie asked irritably.

Hurly looked around at all the people by the fire. He looked further back as he squinted his eyes. "Her," He answered as he pointed way back into the background.

"Her?" Charlie laughed really loud. "That's a good one. Sawyer and Ana Lucia? That's about a good of a chance as beauty and the beast getting together."

"Um, man, they did get together."

"Oh, well then, whatever is in that jungle and me getting together. They practically hate ech other. And trust me, I'm not gonna go around kissing no giant polar bear! I think her and Jack are gonna get together, I mean, since they've been spending so much time together."

"We'll see, won't we?"

"I guess we will."

"Want to make some money off it?"

"Why not?" Charlie agreed.

"How about 200 bucks?" Hurly smiled.

"Um, I was thinking more around 20 dollars. 'Sides, I'm just the suddy base player," Charlie sighed with a frown.

"All right," Hurly shrugged.

""Night, mate," Charlie mentioned before turning to sleep.

"'Night, dude," He repeated as he walked away.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

A/N: Ok, well I'm debating whether to make this a chapter story, or just leave it at a one shot. What do you guys think? Well I defiantly won't update till I get back! But I love ya Rachel and everyone else who reviews! This may be my last update before I leave! Thanks guys and see yeah in two weeks! I hope for lot's of reviews!


	2. Bragging Rights

A/N: with watching tons of movies that are giving me tons of new ideas, I don't know where to start, so I guess I'll kick it off here. Guys, I hope you enjoy :) I don't own lost, just in case you didn't know :) So please don't sue me this is dedicated to all those people out there who miss Ana. This will not be the final chapter, just in case you guys want to know. So enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews! I rarely get that many for one chapter! Beta readers wanted.

IXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI

As we find Charlie and Hurly stumbling upon a path and walking early the next morning, we also see that they are still chatting about last night's experience. Who's bet will win? And will it be against all odds? Will they have a twist? Will the others find out and wring their necks in a headlock? The island may never know. But we will . . . soon enough.

"I'm so gonna win," Charlie said confidently

"Dude, you are wrong. There is no way, I mean Jack and Kate are like born to be together," Hurly corrected.

"You wish! Rumor has it that Sawyer and Kate have already made out."

"Um, so have Jack and Kate."

"When?" Charlie asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"When I was wondering through the woods I saw him and Kate arguing. Then outta like no where Kate started making out with him."

"That's strange, Kate doesn't even like Jack."

"Apparently she does."

"Well when have Sawyer and Ana ever done anything?"

"I don't know, but they just fit each other. They are tough and troubled. It just seems right."

"If you noticed the other day, Ana and Jack where strolling down the beach smiling at each other and laughing. Now if that doesn't sound like love then what does?"

"Um, I could like name 80 things that sound more like love."

"So what do we do now?"

"Dude, we wait."

"Well can we wait on the beach?"

"Sure."

As Hurly and Charlie reached the beach, they sat next to the trees up further on the beach, just so they could see just about anything. Before too long they did in fact see something happen.

Ana was approaching Jack right in front of Charlie and Hurly.

"Man, we gotta try and make them think we're just sitting here and talking, then maybe we can eavesdrop by doing so," Hurly explained.

"Yeah, and just so you know, this means I'm winning," He grinned.

"Whatever, just start talking about something."

Hurly and Charlie casually started making conversation while they listened in on jack and Ana's.

"So, man, what did you want to talk about?"

"About the whole army thing. I just wanted to know if you were ready to start asking other people if they wanted to or not," Jack continued.

"Maybe it's a little too soon, I mean, I don't want people to get all worried over nothing," She suggested.

"Yeah, but a little later may be too late."

"Good point, let me sleep on it okay?"

"Fine, Come see me first thing in the morning."

Hurly and Charlie watched as Ana and Jack walked away from each other and back into their regular day lives.

"Dude, they're gonna start an army."

"Who cares about, that, I'm winning!"Charlie announced proudly.

"Are you serious? Man, that was just a regular conversation, there was nothing intimate about anything they said."

"It's better than what him and Kate or Sawyer and Ana have done," He said tauntingly.

"I'm gonna win, you'll see. This is just the beginning of it all. Someday, I'll be right and you're gonna cry like a little girl."

"Oh really, well than let's make this deal a little more interesting. Winner gets, A. Obviously bragging rights. B. 50 dollars and C. I get to pick a punishment for you," Charlie grinned evily.

"Don't you mean, the winner gets to pick the punishment?"

"That's what I said."

"No, man, you said that you get to pick the punishment."

"Same difference," He laughed.

"Whatever."

A/N: That was shorter than I would have Liked it to be but it's almost 3:30AM and I still have two more fix to update! So please review and make me happy :P There will be more of the relationships next chapter, I swear, I'll have a bit of all! Don't leave if you're not a jana fan, because trust me, There will be more . . . much more. Mwahahahaha! Anywho, thanks for all the reviews last chapter and just to let you guys know, I'm searching for beta readers, HELP WANTED! So please, if you read this and want to let me know!


	3. Near Death Experience

A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. I shoulda updated before now, but just be happy I am. It's really tough when you have school, your mom is studying on the computer, you have to watch siblings, your little siblings use the computer whenever your parents allow them to ((like all the time)), your older sister is on almost all the time that your siblings aren't, school isn't going the best for you, all your friends are mad at you except your best one, and your dad has a fantasy football league and wants to check it everyday and is obsessed with burning concerts onto CD's ((legally)). Yeah, it's kinda hard, but I still apologize, I should have at least posted an Author's note, but I sincerely thank those who still read my fix! I love you guys soooo much, and I really mean that. So I think I owe you an update, so here it is P

XIXIXI

"You know man, we probably shouldn't be betting on people's love life," Hurly said as he and Charlie where walking through the jungle trying to find some fruit.

"Since when do you care?" Charlie asked as he stepped over a branch jutting out of the ground.

"Since, well, I started betting on people's love life," He answered seriously, but with a half smile.

"And how exactly will they find out if we don't tell them or anyone else on this island?" Charlie questioned with an accusing look on Hurly.

"I'm not saying that I'll tell them, I'm just worried it might slip if we are around them or something. You know, dude?" He returned whilst pulling a mango from the over brush above him.

"Well then mate, we'll just have to be careful I guess."

Hurly shrugged as he continued to pick the fresh fruits that lye ahead of him. There was a hush between them for about 10 minutes before the trees around them were picked clean.

"Hey dude, I'm kind of hungry, you wanna sit down and have a mango or something?" Hurly interrupted the silence.

"Sure, here looks like a good spot," Charlie replied as he sat on a log and handed him a fruit from his pack.

" Hey man, you hear that?"

Charlie strained his ears before replying, "Yeah, I do. It's Sawyer and Kate coming this way. We gotta hide!"

"How do you know it's Sawyer and Kate?"

"Cause, I see Sawyer, now come on! They're gonna see us!"

"What if it's Sawyer and Ana?"

"Are you insane, what would they be doing in the middle of the jungle? And you're going to ruin our bet and you're going to have to pay my hospital bill! COME ON!"

Hurly didn't budge. "Well, what would Sawyer and Kate be doing?"

"I don't know, mate! Maybe having physical relations with one another. Something Sawyer and Ana wouldn't be able to do without killing each other!"

"And why can Kate and Sawyer do that without hurting someone? Dude, you aren't even giving my couples a chance."

"Fine, Sawyer and Kate or Ana is headed this way and if you don't come now, we're going to be beaten into a bloody pulp!"

"Thank you," Hurly grinned before following Charlie behind a bush. They were just able to make out Sawyer, though they couldn't see the other person. Neither was winning . . . yet.

"I can't hear them, what do you think they are talking about?" Hurly asked Charlie.

"I think Kate's telling him that she loves him and Sawyer id telling her that she is his favorite girl on the island and they are making out . . . about now," Charlie shrugged.

"Really? Well I think the same thing except it's Ana."

"Ana and Kate?! Gross!"

"No, Ana and Sawyer!"

Charlie was going to reply when he heard a sound coming toward them.

"Come on man, we gotta go. . . NOW!"

Charlie and Hurly sprang from the bushes and ran all the way to the beach.

"Remind me to never listen to you again, dude,"Hurly panted as they came to the beach.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," Charlie sighed as he held his stomach.

"I swear, I think I'm going to get killed because of you!"

"Isn't it worth it if you get your money?" Charlie grinned.

"Hmm . . . money. . . no death . . . money . . . no death. I think I'll chose no death!" Hurly rolled his eyes.

"Not me man, I'd pick money."

"Dude, you can't take it with you to the grave, so why waste it?"

"At least I can be happy when I dye mate."

"Money can't buy happiness."

"Speak for yourself," Charlie smiled before walking away.

Hurly was left to think about his near experience with death.

A/N: Sorry it was so short, but I got more updates! Please review! Oh and I know who the person was in the jungle, and you'll figure it out later! So 'night!


End file.
